Ling Tong
Ling Tong is one of the 6 new characters introduced in Dynasty Warriors 5. He is the son of Ling Cao, who in combat, died at the hands of Gan Ning. He then swore revenge against Gan Ning, even when he became a comrade in Wu. They saved each other many times and ended up befriending each other. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 24 years old and his height is 187 cm (a little over 6'1.5"). Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll has him placed at eighth place with fans. Role in Games :"Handsome and strong... What more could I want?" ::―Okuni; Warriors Orochi Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 5, he fights beside his father to help conquer the Wu territory for Sun Ce. While they succeed in their duty, their lord soon passes away and is replaced with Sun Quan. From there, father and son aid their lord's desire to avenge his father by slaying Huang Zu. During the battle, Ling Cao is slain by Gan Ning in an ambush and Ling Tong swears to avenge him. Though he has his doubts of the former pirate's capabilities, he continues to begrudgingly perform his service, such as guarding Zhuge Liang at Chi Bi and attacking Wei at He Fei. As they fight in more battles together, Ling Tong notices Gan Ning's capabilities and grows to respect him when he is saved by him. In his ending, he meets with his rival to "completely crush him" in a friendly game of Weiqi. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends has him and four other Wu generals partake in the Battle of Ru Xu Kou. Ling Tong starts in the same location as Zhou Tai in the south-western part of the map. He doesn't have any particularly special events during the stage. After the battle, he comments that the battle went as he expected and is ready continue his kingdom's goal of unification. He appears during Gan Ning's storyline in the following title. He's a man who has little faith in the former pirate's abilities and is frustrated by his hotheaded attitude. Lu Meng sympathizes with his concern and asks him to observe Gan Ning for a while longer to better evaluate his comrade's worth. Ling Tong complies and comes to understand his personality better. He's there to see Gan Ning off when he leaves Wu. When Ling Tong gains his own story mode in Dynasty Warriors 6: Special, his reasons for being displeased with Gan Ning are explored in depth and his father's death is mentioned. He continues to observe Gan Ning and is continuously ordered to work with him. Zhou Yu shares Gan Ning's past with him, which seems to gradually loosen his harsh judgment. He understands his rival's good reputation when Gan Ning saves him from an ambush. It isn't until Lu Meng passes away that their aggressions towards one another weaken and Ling Tong begins to sympathize with him. In his ending, he swears to oversee the new land of peace on behalf of his friend and father. In Dynasty Warriors 7, Ling Tong is first seen under Wu in the Battle of Xia Kou. When facing Gan Ning, Ling Tong pleads with Sun Quan to allow him to fight, but the pirate taunts the both of them, stating that he'll take both of them on. However, when Huang Zu is defeated and Gan Ning joins the Wu army, Ling Tong's hatred for him has somehow vanished. But throughout their battles, they develop a rivalry with each other and Lu Meng usually steps in to stop their bickering. Ling Tong is seen in Wu's ending, as he enjoys the temporary peace with Sun Quan and the other Wu officers. In his first Legendary Mode, Ling Tong decides to take his revenge on Gan Ning and fights fellow Wu officers who are trying to stop him. In the end, however, Ling Tong allows Gan Ning to live. His second Legendary Mode has Ling Tong cooperating with Gan Ning in the Battle of He Fei as they lead the Wu army to defeat Cao Cao. Warriors Orochi During Orochi's story mode, Ling Tong acts as the northern defender for Wu's defenses against the Orochi army lead by Zhuge Liang. After his defeat, he is one of the few generals who escapes capture from the serpent king's army. He appears as a regular member of the anti-Orochi resistance in Warriors Orochi. During Wu's story, he defies Sun Ce and has a bout with him. He runs into Nobunaga's army at Guan Du and assists Zhang Jiao and the Oda Army in defeating Da Ji. He then joins Nobunaga's army and aids them at Fan Castle. In Warriors Orochi 2, he and Okuni returned to the Wu forces and is seen warding off against the Dong Zhuo Forces in Kanegasaki. He also shares a Dream mode with Mitsuhide and Yue Ying at Shikoku, where they battle against Masamune's hotheadedness with calm analysis. After the defeat, Ling Tong hilariously considered both of his teammates as "wet blankets". Warriors Orochi 3 had Ling Tong fighting in the name of Wu after Orochi's second defeat to pacify various sections of the dimensional realm. When he was away from Wu, he was attacked by the serpent forces and saved by Sanzang. To repay the debt, he helps her search for Sun Wukong. Ling Tong joins the coalition when Goemon and company find the duo at Tao River. Character Information Personality Ling Tong is an intelligent yet sarcastic vassal of Wu. He doesn't break a sweat under pressure, which makes him seem rather relaxed compared to his comrades. However, he's easily irritated by his enemies and often wants to end battles in a quick and efficient manner. He's willing to follow any orders even if it means collaborating with Gan Ning. Like the novel, he also bares a grudge against Gan Ning and openly belittles his rival by acting conceited or spiteful. He befriends his rival in a similar manner except with considerably less malice behind his words. In his story for Dynasty Warriors 6 Special, he sees Gan Ning in a significantly better light and mourns his passing. In his ending, Ling Tong toasts a drink to honor the death of his good friend. He has special conversations with Okuni, Goemon, Mitsuhide, Magoichi, Motochika, and Sanzang in the Warriors Orochi series. Character Symbolism Ling Tong's weaponry follows an aquatic naming theme in his Dynasty Warriors appearances. His third weapon conjures the power of a giant wave while his fourth weapon is named after an angry storm splashing against the shore. The English names for his weapons in the sixth title are roughly true to their Asian counterparts. The particular imagery tied to these armaments are likely tied to the ambient, calm, and sporadically furious nature of water described in hundreds of myths and legends around the world. As a dominant ruler in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, he calls his five greatest warriors "Heaven's Five Generals". His personal item in the Asian ports of Warriors Orochi is "Zhongmou's Coat". It refers to Ling Tong's historical near death experience caused by Zhang Liao's attack at Hefei, in which Ling Tong had to swim across a river to escape. His closest subordinates died in the attack and he mournfully wept for them. Sun Quan used his own sleeve to wipe away his vassal's tears and expressed his gratitude of having Ling Tong alive and well beside him. Voice Actors * Lex Lang - Dynasty Warriors 5, Warriors Orochi series (English-uncredited) * David Lodge - Dynasty Warriors 6~7 (English-uncredited) * Hong Beom-gi - Dynasty Warriors 5 (Korean) * Keisuke Baba - Dynasty Warriors 4 (Japanese) * Taiki Matsuno - Dynasty Warriors 5~7 and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Ling Tong/Quotes *"Father! I shall be there soon!" *"Please allow me to avenge my father." *"My thanks to all who voted for me. Being like this is pretty exciting." *"Hey there. I'm Ling Tong. I'm helping your husband out." :"Yes, he does like to pick up what others have already discarded..." :"Ooh, I guess that's one-nil, huh?" ::~~''Ling Tong and Nō; Warriors Orochi'' *"Um... Lady Sanzang? You're from what I'd call the future, right? If you're suggesting I enjoy myself now, does that mean..." :"That I know you're going to die young? Is that what you're thinking?" :"Not exactly... But hey, why not? I'll enjoy my time now with you, Lady Sanzang." ::~~Ling Tong and Sanzang; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay :See also: Ling Tong/Movesets‎‎ Moveset Dynasty Warriors 7 Ling Tong is affiliated with nunchucks in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. When he performs his musous, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Does two flaming stomps which knocks opponents into the air. :Musou 1: : Jumps onto the shoulders of the nearest opponent and uses his feet to throw them into the ground. :Musou 2: R1 + : Does three flaming back flipping kicks. ;Warriors Orochi His moveset has been changed in Warriors Orochi 3. : : Kicks to the front with both legs. : , : Does two back-flip kicks. : , , , : Throws his nunchaku to the front, it spins a few times and damages enemies on contact, and then returns to him. : , , , , : Dances around two times, damaged enemies if contact. : , , , , , : Throws his nunchaku up, does some break-dance that can damage enemies on contact and catch the nunchaku afterwards. : , : Throws his nunchaku down, it spins and damages enemies on contact and then returns to him. *'R1': Dances around a few times, each dance emits a large shockwave. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors His fighting style is based upon crowd clearing. His C4, C5, and C6 clear almost everyone around or in front of him coupled with an Ice orb creates a very easy string of killing. His C4 especially helps because it has little execution time and little ending lag, and it is a very early charge attack which can be used at any point in the game. He can also use the unbelievable speed of his C1 to escape from difficult situations. His musou, however, has very little range, so he cannot necessarily target 2 or more officers at the same time, and he must take them out one by one. In Dynasty Warriors 6: Special, he receives a unique moveset, which consists of a three-sectioned staff. Like in the fifth installment, he tends to have little range and reach (except his musou ending, which has crowd clearing potential), so players must get in close to deal damage. For this reason, it is recommended to have a standard weapon as the weapon's reach increases as the Renbu level increases. Warriors Orochi As with all Dynasty Warriors characters, he retains his moveset in Dynasty Warriors 5. His offense is somewhat crippled as the only elemental attacks he has are his C1, C2, and C3. His C1 is his main offense, as it can be easily followed up with another C1. Two C1s are usually all that is needed for a generic officer to be defeated. Two C2s can be used if landing a C1 proves to be too difficult. In Warriors Orochi 2, neither his C1 or C2 are elemental. Instead, his C4 is elemental, but it is quite weak. As usual, adding the Almighty enchantment can solve this problem, and his R1 attacks are also affected, since they don't use musou. Adding Agility in conjunction with Almighty, however, can make attacking extremely difficult to the point of mashing buttons. It is advised to omit Agility since he attacks fast enough already. Weapons :See also: Ling Tong/Weapons Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Ling Tong uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Shockwave *Tinker Historical Information Ling Tong was fifteen at the time of his father's death. Because of Ling Cao's valiant exploits and death at service, Ling Tong was spoken of favorably by many, and as such, was promoted by Sun Quan as Major of a Separate Command and acting Colonel who Routs the Caitiffs, taking over Ling Cao's former position. Once under Sun Quan's campaign against bandits, Ling Tong and other commanders were left with ten thousand men to attack Ma garrison. Before the date set for the attack, Chen Qin, one of the men set equal to Ling Tong in rank for the campaign, attended a banquet with Ling Tong. Chen Qin had a temper, but was ironically assigned charge of keeping order at the festivities. He abused his powers, bullying everyone around, and so Ling Tong confronted Chen Qin about it. He was immediately met with insults, some of which subjected his father to verbal abuse as well. In tears, Ling Tong did not respond. Everyone left the gathering. On the road, Chen Qin again mocked Ling Tong, yet this time was struck by Ling Tong, who was not able to bear offense any longer. When the day of attack came, Ling Tong said, "Only by death can I wipe out my transgression!" He rallied the men under him, and charged ahead of them braving both arrow and rock. The side of the garrison which Ling Tong attacked was overcome quickly, and the other generals, roused by the success, defeated the enemy swiftly. Ling Tong turned himself in to the disciplinary officer during the army's return, yet was pardoned by Sun Quan on account of the achievements. During the campaign against Jiangxia, Ling Tong served as leader of the van. He sailed in the same boat with tens of his closest men, and would at many times sail ahead of the main force by tens of li. After the beheading of Zhang Shuo, the defeat of Huang Zu's navy, and the taking of Jiangxia, Ling Tong was made Chief Commandant who Brings Forth Prowess. Following that, Cao Ren was defeated by Ling Tong, and so the latter was promoted to a colonel. He showed himself to be a true minister of state by viewing his wealth lightly, and upholding the ways of correct conduct and friendships. Sun Quan also led a conquest for Wan, and made Ling Tong conquer three territories with Lu Meng in the west. After the two returned to another city and then He Fei, Sun Quan retreated. The van however, had already left, and so Zhang Liao and the other generals charged for the ford. Sun Quan sent someone to send a message for reinforcements, but the van was too far away to come as reinforcements. Ling Tong led three hundred of his personal troops, and charged into the encirclement to protect Sun Quan so he could escape. The bridge for withdrawal had been broken, with a plank left on either side. Sun Quan leapt over the gap, and made it to safety. Ling Tong, however, had already killed a few score of enemy troops at the cost of many deep wounds and the slaughter of his men. He then stripped off his armor and waded over to a boat, figuring his lord had made it to safety. Soon, Ling Tong made it to Sun Quan's boat, and was met with joy. However, spurred into a melancholy rage at the loss of his closest men, he wept. Sun Quan wiped Ling Tong's face with his own sleeve. Sun Quan said, "Gongji, let those who have died go. As long as you are alive, should you worry about not having men under you?" Thus, Ling Tong was granted the rank of Lieutenant-General with a command double the number of his previous one. Someone recommended a man named Chen Xian to Sun Quan, mentioning he was more virtuous and upright compared to Ling Tong. Sun Quan summoned Chen Xian, at though he was in bed already, Ling Tong heard of his arrival, and went out to lead Chen Xian by the hand. It was noted how kind Ling Tong was towards others, not bearing negative thoughts toward them. Ling Tong proposed that the people of the hills, being of strong and brave nature, could be lured into service by impressing them with military might and potential rewards. Thus, Sun Quan ordered him to go east and carry out the plan to appeal to the hill people. A decree was sent ahead commanding that all of Ling Tong's requests were to be sent out, fulfilled first, and reported to him later. Men wished to join Ling Tong, knowing he treated everyone kindly. Some ten thousand elite troops joined him. When passing by his home prefect, Ling Tong walked into the office there, and seeing the clerks carrying registry records, treated them with great humility and respect. He also showed bountiful love for relatives and old friends. After finishing his affairs there, Ling Tong left, but died of illness later at the age of forty-nine. When Sun Quan found out about Ling Tong's death, he sat clenching his couch, weeping uncontrollably and fasting in mourning for several days. His surviving two sons, Ling Lie and Ling Feng were only a few years of age at this time. They were taken in by Sun Quan and raised as if they were his own kids. When guests would come to pay respect, Sun Quan would show-off the two sons saying, "These are my tiger cubs!" Around age eight or nine, Ge Guang taught them how to read, and horsemanship was taught every ten days to them. Ling Tong was granted a posthumous title of Marquis of Lieting, and his former troops were given to his sons. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Image:Lingtong-dw5artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artworks Image:Ling tong.jpeg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render DW5_Ling_Tong_Alternate_Outfit.png|Alternate outfit Lingtong.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 artwork Image:Lingtong-800.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Lingtong-dw6sp.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6: Special render 023 Ling Tong.png|Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires artwork Image:Lingtong-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Lingtong DW7.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7 render LingTong-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Original downloadable costume LingTong-DW7-DLC-Wu Fairytale Costume.jpg|Second original downloadable costume Image:Lingtong-rotk12.jpg|Sangokushi 12 portrait File:Rotkonline-sunshangxiang lingtong.jpg|Sangokushi Online render (Ling Tong is on the right) DT_Ling_Tong.png|Dynasty Tactics portrait Trivia *In Dynasty Tactics 2, instead of a red-colored model representing his allegiance to Wu, by mistake he dons the colors of Shu. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wu characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters